


The weather today is a lot like you, the road to you is a flower way.

by bwi_reu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beware of puns, How Do I Tag, M/M, a day in the life of the seventeen boys, basically the rest of svt are shipping the china line, china line is cute, idk - Freeform, very cute, very nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwi_reu/pseuds/bwi_reu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times where Seungcheol just let his cute inner self out and start rolling on the wooden flooring, ‘fanboying’ over all the cute interactions between the two Chinese boys he witnessed too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The weather today is a lot like you, the road to you is a flower way.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to a fellow carat the other day and thought that the members might actually ship Junhao, and this fic happened, and this is set before their Very Nice comeback OwO
> 
> Just a note that the ships in this fic are mostly platonic. Except for *cough* probably Soonhoon. And I'm sorry in advance for readers that might feel fed up with my puns LMAO. ENJOYYYY

‘CLINK! CLANK! BANGGGG!!!’

The boys were busy preparing and practicing for their comeback in their respective practice rooms when they heard loud banging sounds seemed to be coming from Jihoon’s studio. 

Seungcheol is the first one to rush into Jihoon’s studio when he heard the commotion. 

“Hey guys is every...thing....... Oh my goodness Soonyoung, what the hell, Jihoon, please tell me this is an accident.” Seungcheol pushed the door open into the studio only to be greeted by a pitiful Soonyoung seemed to have fell down on the floor, nose bleeding. 

“No, it wasn’t an accident, I beat the hell of of him.” Jihoon, like the boss he already is, sat back down on his chair and headphones on. “Kwon Hoshi, the next time, you are a piece of dead meat.” The headphones are always the sign that ‘I don’t want to talk about this.’ But it is surprising to find that Jihoon, the sassiest one of the whole group is blushing. 

The other boys are already there at the door, laughing at the state Soonyoung is in, messy hair and bloody nose.

“Don’t just stand there! Seungkwan go get the kitchen towel and a cup of water.” Seungcheol exclaimed, sounding a little unhappy. He sighed while helping Soonyoung up and taking him to the pantry.

“Mmmphhhh....” Seungkwan is still laughing when he help cleaning with the nose bleed Soonyoung had on his clothes. 

“Aish... Why don’t you just laugh it out huh?” Soonyoung said with a piece of kitchen towel stuck in one of his nostrils.

“Ppffftttttt HAHAHAHAHAHA” Seungkwan then did as he was told, his laughter practically echos the whole building. “What did you do to Jihoon-hyung, oh my god...” Seungkwan continues to laugh to the point he’s wiping tears on his sleeve.

“Yeah... As the leader, I demand some explanation too.” Seungcheol said while putting all the blood stained toiler papers into the trash. “We don’t address each other with stage names when we are not working, and Jihoonie did just that.”

“It’s umm.... Heh...” Soonyoung gave an embarrassing smile and scratched his nape. “It’s nothing...” 

“Hyuungggg!” It was then Chan came into the pantry and interrupted Soonyoung.

“Oh my... Am I interrupting?” The youngest said. 

“Nonono, not at all, is this about the choreo I asked you to?” Soonyoung took the piece of kitchen towel out of his nose and walk to Chan.

Seungcheol at the other hand brings his hand up and massages his nose bridge, and Seungkwan can only gives the leader a pat on his shoulder.

xxx

All of the other members are gathered in the dance studio by the leader and Soonyoung so that they can take a break from whatever they are practicing and also to give suggestions on the choreography for their title song for the comeback.

“I think we can add a bit of those hip thrusts at the bridge there... What do you guys think?” Jeonghan said and pop another piece of cracker into his mouth.

“Ohh! I think I can try...” Chan said and go over the part, adding a few of the mentioned hip movements into the routine, Micheal Jackson style.

Then the choreography improvisation continues here and there and about an hour later, all of them just decide to sit down in a circle to munch of plain crackers, their only choice of snacks.

“Uwahh, I’ve never been so satisfy about the cheoreo.” Soonyoung said while chugging down water from the bottle.

“I hope Jun-hyung and Minghao-hyung can see this right away...” Chan picked up another pack of crackers and said.

“Yeah... And I’ve already starting to miss them already, although I just saw them a few hours ago before we left the dorm.” Seokmin said.

“But that’s very sweet that Jun is volunteering to take care of Minghao though.” Joshua added in.

“Geez our Chinese members are so adorable.” There are times where Seungcheol just let his cute inner self out and start rolling on the wooden flooring, ‘fanboying’ over all the cute interactions between the two Chinese boys he witnessed too many times. 

“I know right... I purposely put the them together in the choreography.” Soonyoung said smiling and half covering his face with his free hand.

“You what?” The boys practically said the same thing simultaneously while looking at the 2 leaders.

Then the dance studio’s door opened suddenly and the boys stopped whatever they are doing, only to find out the person that walk in is one of their managers. Their manager came to tell them about some paperwork stuff, encourages them to work hard and left.

The studio is dead quiet for a moment, all they could hear was bottle caps opening and crackers munching sounds. No one made a sound until Vernon stood up and take Seungkwan with him and head to one of the vocal practice room.

Everyone gave the two 98 liners a questionable look and decide not to ask about that, they might have some business to settle with each other. 

“Things aside... I thought...” Wonwoo stutters and start pointing at the direction of himself and to random directions, but it seems like he is meaning to point to Mingyu who is sitting a few people away, as his eyes are fix on him although he is pointing randomly.

But Mingyu did not say anything besides giving Wonwoo a ‘?’ look. Classic blank face.

“You thought you were the only one thinking about Jun and Minghao’s thing?” Jihoon suddenly said. He took a sip from his soda can. “Everything would not have happen if it wasn’t for me.”

Wonwoo gave up and face palms himself.

“What is that suppose to mean?” Soonyoung asked.

“BECAUSE.” Jihoon put his soda can down on the wooden floor. “I arranged their parts to be right after each other.”

“No way, I didn’t know Jihoonie is such a romantic person.” Seokmin said and started laughing in his high pitched voice. It is definitely a trigger, once Seokmin started laughing, the boys in the studio started to laugh as well. 

“But you can’t deny that they are cute though.” Joshua said. “Did you guys remember that time when we went out for lunch they were bickering about the food thing.”

“Oh my God yes!” Seokmin agrees and proceed to roll on the floor.

“I swear to God, you guys...” Seungcheol laugh a little and said.

xxx

Earlier at Jihoon’s studio...

“Please tell me you did this on purpose.” Soonyoung asked. 

“Did what on purpose?” 

“You know... Jun and Minghao’s lines, you purposely put them together don’t you?” Soonyoung said while flipping the notebook he drew his choreography on and some random lyrics ideas he have.  
“Hmphh.... They go so well together, why wouldn’t I put them together?” Jihoon said with a smile and turn back to the glowing computer screen. “Besides, this comeback is basically a fanservice, so why not?”

“I just want to make sure...” Soonyoung said without finishing his sentence. And Jihoon did not bother to ask him about the rest of his sentence, they have known each other long enough that if he want to say something, he would say that in one go. “Ahh, Hansol asked me to hand you this.” 

Soonyoung hand a piece of loose paper to Jihoon that Vernon hand it to him earlier, he almost forgot about it as he put that among the pages in his notebook.

“The rap lyrics yes.” Jihoon rarely shows his excitement or just generally emotions. Seeing that his face lit up when he sees the lyrics makes Soonyoung even sure that he really likes making music. But what is this sour feeling in his heart?

Soonyoung gave himself a slap in his mind, because he feels jealous towards a piece of paper written with lyrics. He somehow hope that Jihoon would pay attention more to him too. 

“You know what... Hansol said that his rap lyrics actually corresponds to Seungkwan’s part, so maybe you can arrange them to be together? They’ve been wanting to do something like this for quite some time though... Not that you don’t know about that.” Soonyoung said.

“Nah... Can’t... We don’t have much time left and the instrumentals are almost done, we don’t have the time to arrange that again.” Jihoon said while scribbling something on his notebook. “Hmm... He might need to change the second part because his lyrics has to match up with Chan’s.”

Jihoon then hand back the piece of paper back to Soonyoung, he took the hint that Jihoon wants Soonyoung to return the piece of paper with red markings back to Vernon.

“Jihoon...” Soonyoung laid his head down on the desk and look at Jihoon. “Jihoon-ah...” Soonyoung called him again because he’s not responding.

“I don’t have time to play with you Hoshi.” Jihoon said, eyes fixed on the computer screen. Soonyoung now feels even sour that even they are not working, Jihoon still call him by his stage name, they haven’t been spending much time together lately and this makes Soonyoung felt that they grew even distant.

“You know my name is Soonyoung right?” Soonyoung said.

“Of course... We’ve been knowing each other for years.” Jihoon said.

“Then you should probably...” Soonyoung paused for a moment and prepared to get up. “Call me Soon.”

“No you did not...” Jihoon immediately turns around to look at the guy who just said that.

“Because you are making me Woozi.”

Then, everything happened later was a blur to Soonyoung, the next thing he knew was Seungcheol standing at the door of the studio with a worried expression on his face.

 

“Hyung... I don’t think I’m feeling well...” Minghao approaches Seungcheol when they gather at the common area of their dorm for breakfast.

“What’s wrong?” Seungcheol then put the back of his hand on Minghao’s forehead and then runs his fingers through his hair, brushing his fringe back. “Hmm... Looks like you got a fever...”

“Ahh... I’ve been having a sore throat for the past few days...” Minghao said.

“You should stay here and rest today.” Seungcheol said without hesitation. “Since you’ve worked hard, it wouldn’t hurt to take a break for a day or two.” 

Moments later, Minghao finds himself lying on Mingyu’s bed. His Chinese-hyung had offered to stay behind to take care of his fellow Chinese bandmate. Their leader had doubt the idea at first but later reminded by the others that Junhui had also sprained his ankle while practicing a few days ago and it’s not healing very well. 

It was Junhui’s idea that they go hangout at the other room claiming that the air ventilation there is better. 

Junhui is laying at Wonwoo’s bed beside Mingyu’s, his sprained foot laying on a pillow. Minghao can’t sleep so he’s basically day dreaming while staring into Junhui’s face while he’s watching some video on his phone.

“Do I have something on my face?” Junhui asked.

It’s always moments like this that Minghao wants to dig a hole somewhere and hides in it. Because his Chinese bandmate is so damn attractive that his charms literally works on both girls and guys.

“Nothing...” Minghao said in Chinese and pull up his covers and hides half of his face. “I can’t sleep.”

“Hmm... Is there anything I can do for you?” Junhui turn off his phone screen and turn around looking at Minghao.

“Tell me a story.”

xxx

“Do you think Jihoon-hyung will give us an ok this time?” Seungkwan asks while making coffee at the pantry.

“I have a feeling that he will give us a no.” Vernon said while he writes something on his notebook, probably his rap lyrics, Seungkwan thought.

The company building is rather quiet and lonely early in the morning. When none of them are making a sound, the sound of the air conditioner makes the atmosphere even lonelier. 

Seungkwan did not say anything, he finishes his coffee with syrup and bring the two plastic cups filled with the drinks to the table where Vernon is sitting at.

“He said I’m doing my part with Dino.” Vernon said.

“Well there is always a next time though...” Seungkwan said. “I believe in Jihoon-hyung, he always made the best decision.”

xxx

“Hyung, I think you should take a break, Jeonghan-hyung might cry if you get into the hospital again.” Mingyu said taking note that, that is the 5th piece of notebook paper Wonwoo threw into the dustbin in their practice room.

“The lyrics aren’t coming out, god damn.” Wonwoo said and leaned back at the plastic chair, making a squeaking sound.

“Well... When I can’t think of anything lyrics worthy, I just write whatever that came into my mind.” Mingyu said while turning around to look at Wonwoo.

“Like what?”

“You know... That could be anything... Like the way Soonyoung-hyung glares when Seungcheol-hyung hugs Jihoon-hyung at random times and....”

“What... Did you say?” Wonwoo looks at Mingyu with amazement. “When did that even happened oh my goodness.” 

“You didn’t notice that? He had been doing that for a while though... Anyway...” Mingyu clears his throat.

“So... I actually have this weird complex with Jeonghan-hyung...” Wonwoo said quietly.

“Like... Jesus you have a thing for Jeonghan-hyung?” Mingyu asked in surprised.

“No I mean... His hair, I don’t know why every time he do something to his hair I’m just...” 

“Hair flips.”

“I know right.”

“You should write that down.” Mingyu said.

“Yeah...” Wonwoo picked up his pen. “But before that, let me read yours!” And snatches Mingyu’s note book from his hands.

“Hyuuung!!!”

“I saw the numbers dropping slowly before my eyes, I felt like the end is getting nearer and nearer as the clock ticks, I should’ve click that button to let it go but my hands froze and mind preventing me from doing so. I know it’s for the best to leave it but I can’t live without it. The pain of letting go is painful, but watching it die is even more painful. Slowly the numbers went into countdown, slowly, it drops to zero. It’s gone.” Wonwoo read what is written on Mingyu’s notebook page and he started to tear up.

“That’s umm...” Mingyu tried to explain the thing he wrote but he just could not find the right words.

“Gyu-ah... I heard that your pet dog got sick... Is he... Gone?” Wonwoo asked.“I’m sorry for your lost...”

“I’m sorry to interrupt your emotions but I have to make this clear.” Mingyu said. “This is not about my dog... He’s doing fine.”

“Then what is this...”

“My phone.”

xxx 

“Oh my god, what is that...” Seungkwan said when he heard screaming coming from one of the practice rooms.

“That’s probably Mingyu-hyung and Wonwoo-hyung, happens all the time.” Vernon said, unimpressed. “They’ll be fine by lunch.”

“I hope Minghao-hyung is ok...” Seungkwan said. “Should’ve turn on the humidifier before I left the dorm aishh.”  
“They should know how to turn it on, relax, you worry too much.” Vernon said.

“Heh.... I don’t think that is the case...”

xxx

“Once, there is this traveler who travels up the mountains, down the sea and across the dessert, in search for an answer. He would ask the same question to the people he met on his adventures, the woman who hid his face behind a veil, the old man who rows the boat to get people across the river everyday, and that kid who sells apples on the street. ‘How do you achieve inner peace?’ They would always point to that snow covered mountain that shaped oddly, it’s not a perfect pyramid or cone shape, but it’s pointed slightly slanted to a direction. It would look like a mandu from a side but entirely different from another side. The traveler thought that this mountain is surely god’s art, it shall hold the answer he is searching for his entire life. But to his disappointment, when he reached the foot of the mountain, he couldn’t find his way in to hike the mountain up, he began to lose hope...”

“Hyung...” Minghao is laughing at Junhui’s passionate storytelling, but Junhui don’t get it why. “Hahahahaha!!!”

“I don’t find that funny...” Junhui said, feeling disappointed towards Minghao who don’t seemed to know how to appreciate his quality storytelling. 

“Hyung, you just didn’t know how to turn on Seungkwan’s humidifier isn’t it?” Minghao sat up from Mingyu’s bed and said.

Junhui is too embarrassed to say anything so he facepalmed himself instead. 

“This thing... How... It doesn’t have a single button on it, just a plain white thing, I thought Seungkwan bought a weird sculpture at first for god’s sake.” Junhui finally said in frustration.

“Instead of going up mountains, across the dessert and dive down the ocean to find your inner peace, why don’t you just call Seungkwan instead?” Minghao said while he cuddles one of the animal plushies Mingyu puts on his bed.

xxx 

“Hansol... Is everything alright?” Seungkwan asked when his best friend suddenly drags him into one of the soundproof vocal practice rooms.

“Seungkwan, I...” Vernon is interrupted by the ringtone of Seungkwan’s phone. 

“Hello? Yes Junhui-hyung, turn it... No I mean you have to twist the top part... Is it working now? The green light yes.... Alright, rest well.” Seungkwan said into his phone. “So... What were you trying to say?” 

“This.” Vernon showed Seungkwan two pieces of paper tickets that crumpled from probably putting into his pocket.

“Where did you get those? You are inviting me?” Seungkwan held the tickets to the musical and look at Vernon, eyes wide.

“Actually, a fan slip these for me during a fansign, this is the story I’ve been telling you about, they are finally doing this musical!” Vernon said excitedly. 

“But... Can we? Comebacks and manager-hyung...” 

“We can do something about that, do you want to? I really want to watch this with you.”

“Hell yeah, let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Verkwan theater musical secret date sequel anyone? No? Oh well...


End file.
